


Подарок

by Johanna_d, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Krabat (2008), Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_d/pseuds/Johanna_d, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Примечание: кроссовер книги и фильма; подмастерья знают историю Ирко, кольцо Певунье передал Лышко





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: кроссовер книги и фильма; подмастерья знают историю Ирко, кольцо Певунье передал Лышко

Зимой парни учились не бояться Нового года.

Они умели вспахивать землю, без магии, своими руками выпалывать сорняки, крадущиеся по ниве. Но, собирая урожай, они не заклинаниями, а палками сбивали яблоки с самых высоких веток. Фермер дивился веселью, с которым они выполняли работу. Добро бы это были барчуки, вырвавшиеся из-под родительской опеки, чтобы попробовать себя в толковом деле. Но эти-то на холеных барчуков походили не больше, чем коренастый ломовой конек тянет на легконогого скакуна.

То был единственный фермер, нашедший работу всем двенадцати парням и невесте одного из них. Другие соглашались принять двух-трех, ну четырех, если хозяйство большое. Но те держались как кремень: всех вместе или никого.  
Ну и, само собой, то была ферма, стоявшая далеко от Козельбруха. На близлежащих дворах при виде парней с мельницы норовили закрыть ворота.

И теперь бывшие подмастерья мельника знай себе с щенячьим восторгом таскали чаны с кормом для скота, ворочали вилами грязь в хлеву и, хохоча, подставляли друг другу грабли. Жизнь без магии была не обузой, а освобождением.

Первым снег увидал Сташко. Вышел раньше других с утра — поправить борт телеги, накануне показавшийся шатким. Он так и застыл на пороге, глядя на хрупкую белую дымку, подернувшую черную землю. «Будто мукой присыпано», — подумал он и сразу отогнал эту мысль. Не хотелось сейчас думать ни о чем, связанном с мельницей.

Да и не только сейчас, положа руку на сердце. Лышко весь побелел, когда новый хозяин в первый раз попросил его забрать с мельницы муку. Шагнул мимо ступени на крыльце и зашиб ногу. Парни до сих пор сомневались, нарочно он так сделал или с перепугу. Так или иначе, но на мельницу Лышко арканом было не затянуть, вместо него ездили другие.  
Однако Лышко никто не корил. Все знали, кто накануне новогодней ночи передал кольцо девушке Крабата. Выходит, именно его воля погубила Мастера. Ну а вдруг магия сгинула не вся, и убившему старого мельника придется теперь занять его место? Нет уж, правда, пускай Лышко на мельницу носа не кажет.

Через пару недель снег лег плотным покровом и от сырости сделался податливым и липким. Парни вспомнили, как весело бывает лепить снежки и швырять их друг в друга.

А ближе к концу года началась предпраздничная суматоха. Девушки бегали по дому и, как казалось парням, бестолково перекладывали из угла в угол стопки пестрых скатертей и полотенец. Мельтешили метлы, гремели котлы, клубился пар, и внезапно весь этот кавардак непостижимым образом превращался в маленькое царство нарядного покоя и уюта.  
На этот раз никто не злился на Крабата за еловые ветки. Парни сами помогали ему натаскать их в дом, и фермер расхохотался, когда увидал результат их усилий.

— Знать, засиделся я сегодня в корчме, раз вместо дома в лес забрел! — пошутил он, и глаза его лучились добродушным смехом.

Ветки украсили яблоками, сваренными в меду. Яблоки готовили девушки во главе с хозяйской дочкой, а губы в меду оказались у Ханцо. Ох и наслушался он шуток от парней в тот вечер.

Лышко один подолгу оставался невесел. Чем короче становились дни, тем тревожнее делались ночные видения. То и дело кто-нибудь тряс его за плечо, чтобы, разбудив, вырвать из очередного кошмара. Лышко молча заворачивался в одеяло и лежал неподвижно, устремив взгляд в темноту. В памяти звучали слова: «Я его погубил». И Лышко уже не знал, чей голос произносил это — Мастера или его самого.

В новогоднюю ночь все собрались за столом. Перед каждым стояло полное блюдо чечевицы: сколько зерен выпадет, столько денег привалит в грядущем году. Одна полная тарелка по обычаю была лишней: вдруг нежданный гость нагрянет. За шутками и смехом парни порой подмечали друг у друга в глазах растерянный тревожный блеск, но он быстро гас от вина и веселья. И с первым полуночным ударом часов, когда все обитатели фермы, живые, невредимые и счастливые, подняли кружки с вином, последний отголосок страха развеялся навсегда, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться.

Засиделись допоздна, а потом, хмельные, добродушно-усталые, побрели по своим углам. Хозяйка оглядела стол да махнула рукой: в новогоднюю ночь можно оставить беспорядок до утра. Съедено было почти все, только тарелка для нежданного гостя стояла по-прежнему полной. Фермер велел всем перед сном выставить за дверь по башмаку.

— Добрые духи славным ребятам там оставят подарки, а негодным да непослушным — золу, — пояснил он.  
Над этим тоже посмеялись, но сделали все как сказано.

Наутро Крабат проснулся одним из первых. Какое там «наутро», впрочем. Уже было светло, из хлева доносилось требовательное мычание коров, а внизу гремели посудой.

— Глядите-ка! — послышался снизу голос Певуньи. — Тарелка для нежданного гостя пуста!

Все давно уже знали ее имя, а звали по-прежнему Певуньей. Очень уж сжилось с ней прозвище, данное Крабатом.

— Кто-то из ребят проголодался, — отозвалась хозяйка. — Сейчас подогреем пироги.

— А может, и правда гость приходил?

— Прям! Пес-то не лаял.

Крабат спустился по лестнице, вышел на крыльцо. В первый миг свежий холод сбил дыхание. Переведя дух, Крабат огляделся.

Сташко уже возился возле конюшни. Лышко стоял у крыльца на одной ноге. В одной руке башмак, в другой — пригоршня печенья. И кончики пальцев в золе.

За спиной у Крабата послышался шорох. Рядом появился заспанный Юро.

— С наступившим, — сонно пробормотал он.

Крабат подтолкнул его локтем.

— Не надо было, — шепнул он, кивая на Лышко.

— А? — удивился Юро и заморгал, поняв, в чем дело. — А это не я. А что это он?..

А Лышко улыбался, глядя куда-то в сторону ворот. Туда тянулась цепочка присыпанных снегом следов, которых не было вечером. Пес выглянул из конуры, сердито тявкнул и тотчас забился обратно, будто напуганный чем-то.

Лышко закинул печенье в рот, надел башмак и побежал по расчищенной дорожке к конюшне.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Подарок"


End file.
